


PG家长指引

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Summary: 你要陪住我 你要陪住我
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	PG家长指引

姜澯熙蹲在巷子角落抽烟，扯开领带，松了三两颗扣子。  
一双皮鞋出现在他面前，擦得锃亮。是金锡佑。金锡佑扣着卫衣帽子，戴着细边眼镜，一副乖乖学生样。他蹲下来，姜澯熙显然是被吓到，烟灰烫手。  
“跟我回家吧，澯熙。”

01.  
姜澯熙有一个小本子，贴着很多亮闪闪的贴纸，上面画着一只粉色小鸟，它叼着一颗心脏。本子里写着母亲的每一任男友，开始的时间和结束的时间。  
本子后面写满了小时候母亲教他认识的单词，他把喜欢的东西写在那里。

螳螂 三角龙 蚂蚁 飞机  
蜜蜂 Bionicle 条纹蛇 暴龙  
海绵宝宝 恐龙书 鳄鱼 老虎

母亲和陌生男人们在家里做爱，有时候甚至只是轻轻带上门，成熟的大人们觉得小孩子是不懂这些事的，但是又在姜澯熙长大一点跟他说，你也总有一天也会做这样的事，这是让自己舒服的事。  
姜澯熙觉得他不会，他讨厌亲密的接触，讨厌亲吻。被欲望支配的样子让他讨厌，口水让他讨厌，爱也让他讨厌。  
回家的路上，姜澯熙坐在自行车前座，踩着杆子。金锡佑坐在后座，脚伸到踏板帮他踩，所有重量都压在姜澯熙背上，是一个奇怪的姿势，但金锡佑很乐意陪姜澯熙做这些奇怪的事情。  
“你好重。”  
“姜澯熙。”  
“嗯？”  
“你交过女朋友吗？”  
“三个。”  
“诶！？”  
“骗你的啦！金锡佑，你好笨。”  
“那你会谈恋爱吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“姜澯熙，不要结婚哦。”  
“说什么啊你。”

运动会的时候，姜澯熙被拉去接力跑凑数。他懒懒散散的跑完最后一棒，坐下来喘气。短裤很宽松，曲起腿可以看到大腿根。  
金锡佑偷偷按了好几张照片。  
精液射在手机屏幕的时候，金锡佑倒在枕头旁。梦里姜澯熙被射满精液的脸，和手机屏幕上的脸重合。  
他看到十岁的姜澯熙站在家门口掉眼泪，但说什么都不告诉自己不想回家的原因。  
那是姜澯熙第一次来金锡佑家睡觉。  
金锡佑一米好几的人非说床很大，你也上来睡吧。说了晚安以后，金锡佑看了姜澯熙好久，久到知道了姜澯熙睫毛有几根，哪里还有颗痣。  
他想偷偷亲亲他。  
手却慢慢摸着自己的性器，不敢发出声音。金锡佑缩在被窝里，只露出了一撮头发，耳朵红红的，他是第一次做这种事。  
喜欢的人就在他旁边，光是这样想着心就怦怦跳不停。眼睛露出被窝外，他看着姜澯熙闭着的眼睛，又看了看自己沾满精液的手。

不久前有剧组的人找到金锡佑，说有个角色让他试试，问他愿不愿意去首尔。金锡佑警惕得很，反复再三确认才答应。毕业那天，金锡佑打算跟姜澯熙坦白，他想就算离开这里，也要告诉姜澯熙自己的心意。  
金锡佑不知道自己是什么时候开始喜欢姜澯熙的，姜澯熙的身影就已经无法从视线中移开了，梦里是他，眼前也是他。  
僵持着的两人，站在楼梯口，金锡佑突然凑过来碰了一下姜澯熙的嘴唇。  
“你讨厌这样吗？”  
姜澯熙不说话瞪着金锡佑，谈不上讨厌，但姜澯熙也无法形容是什么感觉。这是他得意洋洋维持的友情，但就在今天，金锡佑亲他还说喜欢自己。  
讨厌金锡佑，他说不出口，虽然自己总是拒绝的那一方。  
“我会永远喜欢你，我和你妈妈的那些叔叔不一样。”  
“我都不知道以后还能不能见到你，凭什么就说永远”  
“我……”  
十八岁的金锡佑面对这种问题，平时能说会道的技能全面丧失。在姜澯熙面前，他总是觉得自己不会说话的。  
但他看到姜澯熙眼眶是红的，手仅仅攥着自己的衬衫。

那是一个很成功的角色，金锡佑也不知道自己是不是暗恋的经验太多，演起来就像看到第二个自己。那之后金锡佑有了另一个名字，出现在八卦杂志的时候经常伴随着这个女明星或那个女演员。

02.  
“我工作还没做完。”  
“这么晚了加什么班。”  
“你放开我！”  
金锡佑把姜澯熙拽到车上，姜澯熙没力气反抗，挣扎两下就放弃了，给自己系上安全带，脸撇到一边。  
金锡佑也知道说得越多姜澯熙越不理，干脆沉默的开车。  
昨天凌晨三点才下戏，一上保姆车就被经纪人劈头盖脸的骂了一顿，报纸写金路云和某女演员旧情复燃再度合作。细节描写的绘声绘色，先是拿两人旧时的成名作分析，又说这些年两人从未再有新欢……等处理完一大堆事再给姜澯熙打电话，不接。电话、消息几十条记录躺在手机里，金锡佑觉都不睡了，开了几个小时车来来找姜澯熙。

车驶过天桥的时候，远处是点点灯火，星星闪烁，大概不是什么好天气也看不到月亮，姜澯熙就这样看着窗外，眼睛一眨不眨。  
“这地方骑机车飙车肯定不错。”  
“你还记得小时候我们骑脚踏车吧，我在后边帮你踩。”  
金锡佑没忍住起了话头，也不等姜澯熙回应，自顾自的说着。姜澯熙抓着窗沿的指节都发白了，车子里头放的是他最喜欢的CD，他把车窗按下来，夜晚的蓝比他想的要纯净的多，风呼呼往脸上贯，让金锡佑的声音听起来模糊，远远地消散在波光粼粼的湖面。  
车子开到金锡佑在这边买的公寓，姜澯熙扒着门把手不愿意下车，金锡佑只好用蛮力把小东西扛起来。  
“你再这样，周围的人都要下来看怎么了。”  
果然姜澯熙就不动了，老老实实环着金锡佑，嘴巴撅着跟自己生气。  
一进玄关，金锡佑就把姜澯熙顶在门上亲。  
“我口腔溃疡，别亲我。”  
“亲亲就好了。”  
“疼死了，金锡佑！”

两个人第一次的时候是在金锡佑生日，因为姜澯熙老是记不住他生日，为了这个事情，金锡佑没少跟他生气。  
“啊，金锡佑，不要再弄了，我受不了了，我知道我知道，今天是你生日。”  
金锡佑在这事上不纵容姜澯熙，非要让姜澯熙长记性，他用力顶进去。

回忆的画面从眼前闪过，金锡佑想想觉得有些好笑，姜澯熙骂他神经兮兮，两个人打着打着倒在沙发上，姜澯熙骑在金锡佑腰上。  
“有时候真不懂你在想什么，金锡佑，为什么要喜欢我。”  
“嗯……因为你是我的梦中情人？”  
姜澯熙看着金锡佑那张嘻嘻哈哈的脸就想打他，他在金锡佑锁骨咬了一个明晃晃的牙印，完全不理会他明天是不是要上戏。  
“万一我一辈子都不知道怎么爱你呢？”  
金锡佑不说话了，不是那副无关紧要的表情，他很认真地看着姜澯熙，眼镜在打闹的时候就被撞掉了，碎发遮住了眉毛。姜澯熙看见金锡佑的黑眼圈，他有双让人无法忽视的眼睛，很好看，睫毛很长。这些姜澯熙都是知道的，但他不知道的是金锡佑这样认真地看过自己多少次，是从什么时候开始呢，小时候，一起住的那些夜晚，缠绵过后的午夜，无数个清晨……金锡佑是不是都是在这样看着自己。

姜澯熙十九岁生日的时候，蛋糕上是金锡佑给他写的卡片。  
「小澯，一辈子做高中生吧！！！」  
画技零分的金锡佑在旁边画上一个小小火柴人和胖的像桃子一样的心。  
所以这些年，说了无数次分手，冷战又和好，他们依旧在无人的角落亲吻，金锡佑让他在欲望里做他永远的小孩，任性和哭闹都是被允许的，因为金锡佑会抱着他，舔他眼角的泪，像钻石，像波涛，把他们卷入无人之境。

“可以亲亲我吗？”  
姜澯熙抬起手，手指在金锡佑的眼尾摩挲。  
阴天的秋夜，没有月亮，城市的灯光微弱的呼叫，只陷在沙发这一片小天地，姜澯熙觉得自己大概是疯了吧。金锡佑撑起来去吻姜澯熙，把他揉碎，他像玻璃纸，依稀的灯光照得他窸窸窣窣地发抖，他是比月亮还亮的人。  
他们缓慢的重叠在一起，进入，和一些滴落的汗。  
姜澯熙低低地喘息，还好有欲望让他攀着面前的人，不然他就会在水里溺亡，他被一次次进入，摇晃又摇晃。  
被抱回房的时候，姜澯熙半梦半醒，只觉得手指被冰凉的东西环住，梦里他抱着金锡佑送的小熊娃娃睡得很甜。

00.  
高中毕业之后，姜澯熙从家里搬出来，母亲难过的掉眼泪，她攥着姜澯熙的小手给姜澯熙道歉，姜澯熙不说话一点点搬行李。  
似乎没有什么东西能给他带来安全感，每天吃饱饭完成好工作，他学不会怎么去爱一个人，也不愿意被什么牵绊着。金锡佑总说他固执，明明能住到更好地方，非要自己买个住处才安心。金锡佑请了假帮他搬行李，清东西的时候，画着小鸟的本子掉在地上，小鸟叼着心脏，装饰的贴纸零零散散掉了一些，是很久之前的东西了。  
金锡佑好奇的翻开本子，看了半天隐隐约约懂了这本子上记的是什么。  
但后面几页的内容又变得奇怪起来，蜜蜂和老虎还有些什么。  
他翻到最后一页，歪歪斜斜写着：  
金锡佑 八月七日

END.


End file.
